Sick In Bed
by AnimeOtaku7476
Summary: Prussia didn't annoy Austria today and it is worrying the pianist. He visits Prussia and sees the ex-nation in a state he'd never expect he'd see him in.


Austria looked around the piano room, expecting a loud Prussian coming in the room and annoying him. Though it did annoy him, he also enjoyed it since he has felt slight feelings for the Prussian that began years ago. Hungary knew about this and secretly shipped them along with Taiwan, Liechtenstein, Vietnam, and a few others. Japan is also included here too.

Austria already played a few Mozart pieces but no Prussian came. When night came, no Prussian in sight too. This made Austria worry and pace in the piano room back and forth as Hungary tried to console him that Prussia might be busy. This didn't calm down Austria a bit. Actually, it made him even more worried. So Hungary tried reverse psychology and tried to tell that Prussia might be sick in bed and such but it made things worse. I mean really, who would try that?

 _Prussia might_ be _in bed, sick._ Austria thought. _He might be sick! I should visit him! But it is late!_ He mentally argued with himself to go to Germany's house despite the late hour or not. _Damn it! I'll go there! That is FINAL!_

* * *

Right now, Austria looked at the glass doors of Germany's porch. He was holding a brown bag and some flowers from his country for the Prussian. Maybe he can tell his feelings to the Prussian too, well, maybe.

Austria gulped and rang the doorbell, instantly Germany opened the door and said "Austria, I was expecting you." Austria just nodded and entered when Germany gestured for him to. He removed his shoes and placed them near the door as Germany requested and he asked "Where is Prussia?" This made Germany tense up

"He's not feeling well." Germany said "I'd like to care for him myself but I've got a lot on my plate today."

"I'd like to see him, if you please." Austria said, feeling a bit worried for the Prussian. Germany's eyes widened but it returned to his cold stare but this time it had a glint in them, like he knew something. Germany nodded and said"Thanks a lot, Austria. His room is down this hall and the door at the end of it. I'm just glad you visited, he's been groaning earlier and I quote 'I'm not showering my awesomeness to that specs'."

This made Austria red in the ears but remained his posture "I'd like to give this to him also," he said, handing Germany the flowers and added afterwards "I'd like to give him what is in this bag personally." Germany nodded and Austria made his was to the Prussian's room. Each step Austria took felt like his legs were jelly and his feet were lead. Once his hand met the cold feeling of the silver doorknob, he felt paralyzed. _What should I do? Does he want to see me? I should leave. He might insult me again. I can't take that!_

Austria felt his hands tremble, he looked at them and felt terror wash over him. _What if I get rejected? Laughed at? What if he'll make fun of my feelings? I can't do this!_ Despite feeling terrified, Austria opened the door and headed down Germany's basement a.k.a. Prussia's room. A Prussian flag was on the wall and it was a pure white bed with a lump on the bed. Austria knew this was Prussia.

He turned on the lights and walked towards the sleeping boy. He knelt down and gently tapped the boy on the shoulder to wake up. Prussia's back was facing him and didn't expect him to turn around with half-lidded eyes and a grin on his face "Specs!" Prussia said with a hoarse voice. His hair was sticking everywhere and his face is red. Austria placed his palm on Prussia's forehead, making the ex-nation blush but thanks to his flustered face it was invisible.

"Oh," Austria said and returned his palm beside him "You're really sick. Are you feeling okay? Feeling any better?"

Prussia let out a dry cough and said "Is Specs worried of me?" This made Austria blush a deep red

"Of course I am!" he said, obviously not the answer Prussia was expecting but this one is much better "I've been waiting for hours and hours. I thought you were in trouble or even worse..." Tears fell from the Austrian's eyes. Prussia was shocked and panicking "I thought you were in trouble and hurt so I decided to go here and check if you were here and maybe you're sick like Hungary said... and I... and I..." He didn't get to finish as he was sobbing this time.

Prussia didn't know what to do. He patted Austria on the head and said "Don't worry, Specs! I'm here and I'm fine, right? D-D-Don't cry!" But Austria was having none of it "I searched and search for you, thinking you might be hiding in the house like you used to do and when you weren't there... I thought that it might have something to do with the fight we had last week... and I... I..." Austria cried harder, making Prussia freak out internally. He didn't meant for Austria to worry this much, all he wanted to do was make Austria come here and have a little fun (To all those pervs, I'm thinking the same but no. NO.) with him.

Austria gasped as Prussia pulled him in a hug. He felt Prussia's heat radiating from his body and it made Austria's face red as one of Spain's ripest tomatoes. Prussia whispered soothing words in the red Austrians ear that he himself was sure that he hadn't said before. For example, he whispered stuff like " _Don't worry Specs,I'm fine and alive. I won't go. Do you think I'd leave you without goodbye?_ " or " _Do you think I'd just disappear without a goodbye from Specs?_ "

Actually, to Austria this made him blush a deep red till his neck. His face probably looks like a ripe tomato, heck, it might even _be_ a tomato at this rate. Prussia was acting like a boyfriend and Austria doesn't know what to do but blush. Prussia pulled away from the hug once he realized that Austria isn't crying anymore, only to see his red face. Prussia placed his palm on Austria's forehead, which made Austria, if possible, blush deeper.

Austria gulped and said "P-P-Prussia, I should, uh, you know, g-g-go." This shocked Prussia and hug Austria tightly. Swallowing his pride for a few seconds, Prussia said "No! Stay!"

Austria didn't know how to respond and just stayed there. It was already 12 midnight and Prussia should be resting but he isn't, what he is doing is hugging Austria tightly with his face buried on the crook of Austria's neck. Austria felt Prussia's warm breath on his neck as he wrapped his arms around the ex-nation. Prussia looked at Austria and leaned in. Holy shit! Prussia just... He just... _Oh my gosh,_ Austria couldn't believe it either.

 _Prussia was kissing him._

Before Austria could relax into the kiss, Prussia's warm lips left his "I'm so sorry," he said "I just didn't know what to do. I know I should be resting but I really really like you and I don't know what h- mmph!" Prussia was cut off by Austria's lips on his. Austria was so happy that Prussia returned his feelings. Both pulled away and Prussia moved on the bed, giving Austria a place to lie down on.

A good night rest sounded great to Austria and beside his love sounded even better. He removed his coat and laid down beside Prussia. He remembered the brown bag he brought with him down here. He looked at Prussia and said "I brought some cake for you but you can eat it tomorrow."

Prussia nodded and put an arm around Austria, pulling him close to him in a secure way. Austria put his glasses on the nightstand beside the bed and fell asleep once his eyelids met.

They didn't see the two nations standing outside the door, looking at them in glee. Hungary and Germany took pictures. Germany doesn't do this often but if the topic is Austria and his brother, he would jump in and help. Hungary almost drooled at the sight of them two. Austria and Prussia's legs were tangled with each other and arms wrapped around each other protectively. Austria's head was buried in Prussia's chest while Prussia's was on Austria's head. If Germany wasn't so busy he would've stayed and took more pictures for Hungary's club but he had to finish his paperwork.

He bid Hungary goodnight and good luck as he headed back to his office, hearing Hungary say the same and the clicks of her camera filling the hallway.

To Prussia and Austria, this was the best day of their lives. To Hungary and Germany, this was also the best day of their lives since they finally got the two of them together.

* * *

 **I really love this ship. Please note my mistakes. Also, please favorite and review. Thank you for reading my PruAus fanfiction. There is more to come I promise, you can also request me for some stories too.**


End file.
